In His Arms
by lauraxkurtsie
Summary: It's time to tell him how he feels. Cory/Chris


"Hey Cory, do you want to go grab some lunch?" Lea asked. They had just finished their sure to be jaw-dropping break up scene and she looked a little upset. He craned his neck like he was looking for someone, "Uh, no- sorry, I'm kinda busy…" "Oh, okay," she walked away. "Chris!" Amber called, "Let's go listen to some music, I never see you anymore!" Chris smiled, "I'd love to! But, um, I'm a little tired- catch up with you later?" Amber nodded and walked away. Chris leaned back to catch his breath- he had just gone through an _intense _rehearsal with the Warblers and was exhausted. Darren dropped down next to him, "I can't breathe," he chuckled. Chris laughed, "Me either…" he took a sip of water, wishing it was Diet Coke. Chris yawned and Darren grinned, "Hey- I'm the one that's supposed to be tired…You're a seasoned pro at this!" Chris buried his face in his hands, "Shut up," he giggled, "I'm not that good." Darren turned to him, "Uh, yeah you are. Do you think you could…" "Chris!" a voice called from the other end of the dance studio.

The boy looked up and watched Cory jog over to them, almost glaring at Darren. "Hey man," he smiled warmly at Chris and threw him a Diet Coke. Chris squealed happily and eagerly drank some of it. "You keeping our boy safe?" Cory asked Darren almost warningly. The boy looked up at him, "Uh- yeah, man…you know…" Cory nodded, "Good." He turned back to Chris, "Hey- will you help me run over some of my lines? Unless you're uh…busy," he subtly glared daggers at Darren again. Chris nodded, "Oh, sure! We're on break for a while." Cory grinned as Chris stood up and threw his arm around Chris's shoulder, looking at Darren almost smugly. "See you later Darren!" Chris called before Cory swept him out of the studio.

"Why do you hate him?" Chris asked. "What?" Cory laughed, "Hate who? I don't hate anyone! Well, that's not true I do hate some people…" Chris glared at him, "Don't change the subject. Why don't you like Darren?" Cory shrugged and frowned, "I dunno. He seems kinda cocky to me. Plus he's the reason you don't do the show with us anymore." "Actually, that was Ryan's idea. Darren's only an actor like the rest of us." Cory bit his lip as he led Chris to his trailer, "Well, yeah, but he's like…fawning all over you and stuff." Chris looked at him confused, "That's the character. Blaine." Cory rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I like the old episodes better." Chris shrugged and followed Cory into his trailer.

"So what do you need help with?" he asked Cory. The boy pointed out a couple scenes and they read them together, Cory picking it up quickly. "Good job!" Chris grinned, "You're getting better at this." Cory gave him his lopsided smile, "Thanks man." Chris sat back in his chair and took another sip of Diet Coke. Cory stretched out on the couch and picked an imaginary piece of lint off his shirt. "You wanna…" he started. "Sure," Chris said quietly and made his way over to Cory. The taller boy sat up and let Chris lean against his chest. Chris sighed and rested his head on Cory's shoulder, closing his eyes. He smiled as he felt the taller boy's face in his hair, knowing a subtle kiss followed. Chris's chest filled with warmth as he felt Cory's lips brush against his head. Cory rested his chin on Chris's shoulder and traced circles in the smaller boy's palm, breathing quietly. He wrapped his arms around Chris and closed his eyes, holding him gently. The two had grown accustomed to this position over the past year.

Cory was an affectionate person. He always had a huge hug in store and never turned one down. The day he found out his grandma was sick, Chris had accidentally found him crying in a McKinley classroom. Cory had looked up at the boy with so much anger that he couldn't be there and sadness that Chris ran to him and wrapped him tightly in his arms. Cory sobbed into Chris's shoulder and slid down the wall, bringing the boy with him. He pulled Chris to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, refusing to let go until everyone started leaving for the day. The next day, Cory had been on set in Kurt's room and they were filming the Theatricality episode. After all the cameras and people cleared out, Cory held him to his chest the exact same way, tracing circles into his palms. This continued over time and it became a normal routine. It was comforting for both of them- Chris had someone to lean on for support and Cory had someone to hold.

Cory sighed and unwrapped his arms from Chris's waist. Chris wiggled in protest but Cory slid one of his hands down Chris's arm and linked it with the smaller boy's hand. Chris looked down happily- had they held hands before? He couldn't remember. Suddenly Cory softly kissed the back of Chris's neck. The smaller boy pretended not to notice and squeezed Cory's hand. "You know," Chris said quietly, "People think we're dating." Cory looked at the back of the boy's head, "Well, we're not." Chris's head dropped a little, "I know." Cory rested his chin on Chris's shoulder again and squeezed his hand, "If we were dating, I'd always buy you little presents, I'd cook for you and once the firemen got rid of all the flames I'd take you to the nicest restaurants, I'd embarrass you on set because I wouldn't be able to stop saying how much I care about you, I'd constantly tweet pictures of 'my gorgeous boyfriend', 'I'd do anything for you," he finished quietly.

Chris turned to look up at him, "Sounds nice," he whispered. Cory nodded, "If you were my boyfriend you'd be the only person I go to about my problems, the only person I'd ask to help me run lines with, the only person I would hold in my arms…" Chris sighed and leaned back, smiling. He opened his eyes quickly, "C-Cory?" "What?" the taller boy whispered. "Except for dinner," he said slowly, "y-you do that stuff already." Cory smiled softly at him, "I know." Chris tuned to look at him, "What are you saying?" Cory looked down nervously, "Well…d-do you want to go to dinner? I don't want to freak you out or anything Chris, I just really like you, okay? I-I kinda l-love you. And-And it's probably not a good idea for me to cook because I probably _will _burn my apartment down but..." Chris stretched his neck to kiss Cory, catching the boy by surprise. "Yes," he whispered, "Yes to everything. I would love going to dinner with you. I-I love you too Cory," he grinned.

**I'm debating whether or not I should write a second chapter…thoughts?**

**And I know…I started yet another story without finishing my old ones…don't worry- I'll get back to them! :)**


End file.
